Tsukikage
by LilBlueFairy
Summary: AU: When thrown into a strange land and offered as a sacrfice to the local village youkai, what is a high school girl supposed to do? Beg for mercy? That isn't an option if you are a Higurashi. InuKag (Beware: Language)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any other characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Tsukikage**

_By: LilBlueFairy_

A chilly breeze swept past the autumn leaves, making them dance and drift in the wind. Kagome Higurashi smiled at the small display but maintained her brisk walk to the library. The wind played with her glossy raven locks as she turned the corner.

"I can't believe Sato-sensei assigned us a last minute research paper!" Kagome grumbled. "Not to mention its over Feudal Japan and its mythology. I bet he did that just because I live in a shrine."

Kagome would have done her research at home, but she would rather be sick with the cold for a month rather than ask Gramps for help. Once the old man got started, he would just keep going and going and going. He could give the energizer bunny a run for his money! The though of Grandpa giving one of his boring lectures to the pink fluffy bunny with the giant drum made a happy little grin grace Kagome's cherry-blossom pink lips once again. As you see, Kagome was easily amused.

As she turned another corner, Kagome saw the library in sight. "Finally!" Kagome sighed happily. Her button nose and rosy cheeks were tingling from the cold and it didn't help that she was wearing her school uniform. The draft had made her legs feel stiff and longing for warmth.

As she approached the stone steps of the library, a sense of forbidding crossed her six sense.

Gramps said she had a unique gift since she had been born and raised on a shrine, but Kagome always laughed it off or at least till her dad died when she was twelve.

She hadn't had such strong pull since that day, but apparently something was waiting for her in the library. But Kagome shrugged it off, thinking it was just despair from having to waste a perfectly good day and the feeling that she wasn't going to do so well on this last minute assignment.

A breath of warmth settled over her being as she entered the well-heated library. "Thank you, God, for the marvels of modern technology!" she mumbled quietly as she rubbed warmth back into her arms.

The library was lit up from the sunlight outside and books graced every corner. Kagome breathed in the dusty and woody scent of the library as she choose a nice secluded area to set down her belongings.

She took off her mittens and light jacket that covered her white and forest green uniform and began to take out the needed materials for the dreaded research paper. As she set the materials down, the forbidding and annoying sense of fate filled her being again, making Kagome stop and steady herself.

Her blue-gray eyes became unfocused and a shiver ran down her spine. As it passed, Kagome looked around the library to see if anything was different.

The aged librarian with her hair tightly pinned into a bun was still laboring over organizing the books, a few scattered people were reading silently to themselves, her pencil and papers were still laying on the desk waiting to be used, a bright pink-glowing book in the darkest aisle of the library was still pulsing annoyingly, a young man was looking at the latest Star Trek arrivals... 'A GLOWING BOOK?'

Kagome slowly turned her head to prove what she had seen. "It can't be glowing! Why would anyone want a glowing book?" Kagome told herself as she set her sights on the book. There it was.

It was a calming pink that surrounded the book, and it slowly pulsed. Each pulse drawing in Kagome and her curiosity.

* * *

No one noticed the high school girl enter the dark aisle close to her. They didn't even notice when the aisle was covered up by the real shelf of books that was supposed to be there, but they did notice when the librarian close the blinds and told them in an aged voice that the library was closing early for the Tsuki Festival held by the local shrine.

As the librarian began to switch off the lights, she felt as something was missing. Shrugging to herself, she sighed and grumbled about old age as she locked the doors and began heading towards the Higurashi Shrine.

* * *

Meanwhile, the senior Higurashi jerked from his crouched position and stopped making charms for the festival. His old eyes took a far off look and his face turned towards the setting sun. "What is it, dad?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"It's time, my dear daughter. It seems my grand-daughter has finally reached her destiny." The old man smiled proudly as he faced his only daughter. She smiled slightly but the worried and worn look in her eyes conquered the small gesture.

"Do not worry, my child!" said Gramps as he settled back to his task of finishing off the charms. "I know, dad. But she is still my little baby girl."

"As you are mine, but if you had been chosen I could do nothing to prevent it. As you can do nothing now." Gramps had finished and said a small blessing for the newly made charms. Once he had finished he slowly stood up and took his daughter's hand.

"All we can do is pray for her safety. If she is anything like her father, it will take something of a phenomenal force to bring her down." Mrs. Higurashi gave a true smile this time and set back to finishing up the preparations for the festival. 'He's right, my Kagome will be fine.' And even within her bones she could feel the truth of her thoughts.

* * *

_**Tsukikage : Moonlight**_

This is my first Inuyasha fanfiction! Yay! I'm not experienced in the writing field but I do enjoydaydreaming, so I thought I would share my little daydream with all of you! Please leave a review, whether its nice or ummm... Well... Anyway! Thank you for reading!

_Reviews are my inspiration._


	2. Kaede

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any other characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Tsukikage**

_By: LilBlueFairy_

Kagome warily crept into the dark aisle and all the way back to the lowest corner. There sat the strange book.

"Should I touch it?" she questioned herself in a shaky voice, but her hesitation in her mind did not stop her hand from reaching out and grabbing the mysterious book. As soon as her hand touched the ancient leather binding the pink pulsing stopped. One of Kagome's dark sculptured eyebrows raised in disbelief. "That's it? Wow, what a let down." Kagome sighed.

She took hold of the book and began to study it for any weird device that could have created the pulsing. The book was covered in an antique leather binding, and looked as if it had been through hell and back. "It's just like one of Gramps' cruddy old scrolls." Kagome grumbled. But, There was one feature that Kagome did like though.

In gold, placed in the direct center of the book, was the symbol of a crescent moon and above it, in seemingly silver, was the word _Tsukikage_. Intrigued by the beautiful design of the cover, Kagome opened the book gently, afraid she would crumble the timeworn paper.

_"I, Miroku Houshi, am a humble traveling monk that has taken upon the task of recording the events of the Great Destiny and all that fall within it. But to truly understand these recordings, one must know the history which has brought these happenings forth. Therefore I shall inform you of the legend of the Shikon no Tama, or The Jewel of Four Souls..."_

Kagome suddenly felt an awareness of reality and forgot that she was suppose to be doing homework. "Dang paper and mythology! If only..." Kagome glanced down at the delicate and manly handwriting.

"Hey! I could use this book! Thank you, Houshi-sama!" exclaimed Kagome happily. She closed the book and looked at it appreciatively. "All right it's you and me, _Tsukikage_!"

Then a confused and puzzled look settled upon Kagome's pretty features. "Tsukikage? TSUKI! The Tsuki festival! Gramps is gonna kill me!" screeched Kagome as she jumped and face the exit of the aisle.

"Or at least where the exit is supposed to be..." Kagome quickly dropped the book and ran to the now blocked of exit. Instead of the view showing Kagome freedom, books sat as if mocking her. Their ancient, torn bindings acted like bars to a cell and Kagome started to panic.

"Hey! Let me out!" Kagome yelled as she began throwing books from the newly appeared shelf. Little did she notice the first book she dropped, _Tsukikage_. It fell with its yellowed pages facing toward the ceiling and the pulsing had begun again, except with more fervor. Soon the pink light had filled the tiny space and distracted Kagome from her nervous break-down. "What the?"

Kagome turned and faced the powerfully bright book. Squinting, Kagome fell to her knees and reach out to touch the book. 'Maybe that will stop the freaky lightworks.' Kagome thought as she guided her hand down to the glowing pages.

As soon as her finger touched the page, a bright pink light flash and Kagome was gone.

* * *

The scent of spring rain and mixed herbs filled Kagome's senses as she awoke. She sat up and clutched her head in confusion, not daring to open her eyes.

"My..head...Wha-what happened?" Kagome asked herself in confusion. Hoping the smell of nature and the feel of moist ground below her was just apart of her over-active imagination. "I was getting ready to start my paper, then that weird book... The book! It started glowing and.. and..." Kagome groaned at her stupidity, "I should have never touched it!"

"Well, lets have a look around and see what kind of mess you've gotten yourself into this time, Kagome," she said as cracked open her blue eyes.

Mountain-tall trees caged in the small clearing and the lush green carpet which Kagome sat upon was sprinkled with wildflowers of many different hues. Bushy foliage gathered around the trees making only one path visible.

As Kagome looked up, she noticed the brilliance of the blue sky and realized that this was pure and untainted air, something which Kagome had only dreamed of. She looked to see where the sun was but noticed shady branches were blocking her view.

Looking down and at both sides, Kagome noticed that she was surrounded by strong, proud roots. Familiar, strong, and proud roots. Kagome scrambled up and looked behind her. It was the God Tree.

There in all its Majestic glory, stood her family tree. It was one of her favorite things about her family's shrine. It's branches housed her secret place, where she would go to think and be alone. But for some reason the tree seemed bigger, more stunning than before. It was wild, free, and untamed.

She laid a soft delicate hand on its rough bark as a greeting and a thank you. It helped calm her senses and Kagome began to feel at ease. A soft, warm breeze blew her hair around and tickled her neck causing a confused, sad smile to cross Kagome's features. 'Where am I? What happened?' "What am I to do?"

Kagome leaned her forehead against the bark, not minding the painful marks it was leaving. It was her only link to her home and that was enough. The wind rustled the surrounding leaves and Kagome's midnight locks once again.

Her peaceful dormancy was short-lived though, as the sound of movement and the breaking of a twig woke her from her thoughts. "Hello?" Kagome asked fearfully as she looked around nervously.

"Do not fear child," answered a rough, old voice.

Kagome turned to thedry but soothing voice and found a questioning gaze looking at her. It was a stout,old woman in worn tradition miko garb. Hergray-white hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and an eye-patch adorned her right eye. Wrinkles covered her, conveying how old she truly was, and the eye that remained uncovered spoke of great wisdom.

"Child, are ye lost? Or perhaps where you need to be?" riddled the old woman. "Huh?" Kagome replied intelligently. "Nevermind that. I am Higurashi Kagome and you see I'm not from around here."

The old woman smiled slowly and looked at Kagome's uniform. "I can tell, child. That is quite an unusual kimono."

'Kimono?' Kagome thought quizzically. 'Nobody's worn a kimono for ages! Oh, no...' "Um... Miko-sama, can you tell me what year this is?"

The woman looked quite confused, "Year, child?" Kagome laughed nervously, "Nevermind, Miko-sama. Can you just tell me where we are?"

"Aye, certainly child. We are in the Central Lands." answered the old Miko _helpfully_. Kagome sweatdropped. 'Oh boy.' "Now, child, now that I've answered some of your questions, perhaps you can answer mine."

Kagome, realizing she couldn't get anywhere, agreed. "All right then, child. Follow me," requested the old woman as she set down the old beaten path that Kagome had noticed before. Kagome sighed and reluctantly left her beloved God Tree to follow the old woman.

"Umm, Miko-sama. Where are we going?" questioned Kagome as she jogged to catch up with the surprisingly fast short ancient woman. "You'll see, child." replied the miko as she stared straight ahead, supposedly their destination. The trees lining the old path were decorated with charms and sacred artifacts. Apparently, Kagome had landed in a sacred field.

Kagome soon could hear the babbling of a stream nearby and saw a small hut ahead. Around the exit, or entrance, of the forest was a pair of Komainu, or protective guardian statues. The statues were of intimating but dignified dogs, apparently a warning to whoever entered.

"Of course I would appear in a restricted and sacred area! Now, not only am I lost but I've offended the local village." Kagome grumbled. Noticing the way the hut was built and the old bows and arrows the old lady had, Kagome had deduced she had landed somewhere around the feudal era.

'That's right! I, Detective Higurashi, am a master mind of deduction. Now if I could only figure out where I am and why I'm here,' Kagome thought sarcastically.

As they approached the last few step to exiting the forest, the old miko stopped and bowed her head in prayer. Kagome could barely make out what the old woman was saying, but as the old woman finished the unknown phrase a familiar pink glow surrounded the Komainu. "Come, child. The barrier will only remain open for a short time."

Kagome broke her stare at the glowing stone dogs and ran past the exit. As soon as she ran past, the pink light surrounding the statues shot towards each other and flashed brilliantly before dying down again. The old woman chuckled at the shocked expression that Kagome wore and went to set her weapons against her home.

"Come, child. Let us rest and find answers to our questions." stated the short miko as she opened the hut's flap to let in the frazzled Kagome. 'This place is way to weird.' thought Kagome as she entered the basic house.

The hut was simplistic but tidy. A futon laid in the darkest corner of the hut and another was rolled up in a pile of other basic supplies. Being a very modest home, it only contained a small area for a fire to cook and warm with,the rest of the hut was used for sleeping and storing.

Kagome sat down near the primitive fireplace and tried to sooth her frantic heartbeat. 'Magic, huts, and old futons. This is definitely not Tokyo,' she thought as the reality of it all seemed to hit her. Kagome began to grow faint and cold while her brain threw out different and random thoughts every second.

As the old woman bent down to light a fire, Kagome realized freaking out would not help her situation or at least it wouldn't get her answers. Plus, she was a Higurashi! Higurashis didn't freak out! They were strong and calm. "Curse my bloodlines," groaned Kagome.

"Ye all right, child?" The groan had worried the old miko.

"Oh! I'm fine, I'm just trying to understand what is happening. That's all." Kagome replied.

The miko smiled and sagely replied, "Sometimes it is best not to understand, but to merely accept."

Kagome smiled, thankful for the comfort the old woman was trying to give. "Thank you, Miko-sama."

"'Tis nothing my child. And you may call me Kaede."

* * *

_**Tsukikage : Moonlight  
**(Tuski: Moon_)

Alright! Here is chapter two! I know. It's progressing slowly right now, but I'm about to pick up the pace really quick. In the next chapter, I will mention Kikyo and Inuyasha. And who knows! He might even be sighted, but I can't promise anything. I just go with the flow of the story. Thanks for reading!

_Reviews are my inspiration._

**Shout Out:**

Thanks **mweph**! You were my first review! I'm so glad you've enjoyed it so far! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! Thanks and keep reading, please!


	3. Kikyo

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any other characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Tsukikage**

_By: LilBlueFairy_

The slowly growing flames flickered to life as Kagome watched their entrancing dance. 'First I manage to find a glowing book, then I stupidly touch it, now I land in a sacred field! What next! I find my missing twin? This is WAY to much to handle for a 17 year-old girl like me to handle. I should have just kept minding my own business and focused on graduating. Dang glowing books.'

"Child, I have many questions to ask of you but first you must wake up," said the worn old voice.

Kagome shook her head and cleared her thoughts, there was no point to thinking about what she should have done. She was stuck for now. "Yes Kaede-sama?"

"Ahh, there she is. Coming back to join me now?"

The old woman chuckled at her own antics as she stirred the fire. Kagome smiled back kindly and readied herself for questioning. "Alright, child. My first question is where are you from?"

Kaede sat down slowly and began preparing vegetables for her lunch that she was making. Kagome cocked her head to the side and connected her pointer finger with her chin. 'How can I possibly explain my world?'

"Let's see. I'm from Tokyo. I live on the Higurashi Shrine and let's just say my world is vastly different than from yours." Kaede nodded in understanding, from the girl's clothing she couldn't possibly be from these lands. 'Or any for that matter.'

"May I ask a question, Kaede-sama?" Kagome knew Kaede couldn't solve all her problems, but at least she could fill her curiosity.

"Of course you may child." Kaede had begun to place a container full of water over the fire to make it bowl and tended to the fire once more, before returning to chop more vegetables.

"Umm, I don't realize how I got here, All I know is I touch a glowing pink book and now I'm here." Kagome stared out the window and heard birds chirping happily in the distance. "Do you know what could have sent me here? And why in a sacred field of all places?" Kaede looked up from her chopping and placed a thoughtful look on Kagome.

"Child, what color was the book glowing?" 'It couldn't be...' Kaede stared at the young woman as the said girl cocked her head to side again. 'What an amusing girl.'

"I believe it was pink. Just like that light that surrounded the komainu!" Kagome answered back excitedly. Maybe this old grandma knew something!

"The Komainu, you say child? Umm..." Kaede puckered her lips in contemplation. "Tis strange. Very strange indeed."

"What? What's strange?" Kagome questioned anxiously.

Kaede sighed deeply and said under her breath, "Kikyo." Then she straightened her back and looked at the jittery girl in front of her. "Child, you do know of auras and their signatures?"

Kagome nodded her head vigorously. Of course she knew! She learned about them when she was young and didn't realize you didn't have to listen to Gramps rattle on about Shrine stuff.

"Good, well the aura is also used as a stamp when magic is used. Such as the book, the one who placed the magic upon it also placed the barrier over the sacred field. You can tell by the same feel and look of the magic."

Kagome nodded as her eyes took their far-off look again. 'Yes! I'm one step closer! Now to see who used it!' "So are you saying the one that placed the barrier over the field brought me here too?"

Kaede placed the vegetables in the now boiling water and looked at the girl sadly. "No, I supposed that bright flash of blue power was what brought you here. It was not the same signature."

'And one step back.' Kagome blew her bangs from her forehead in annoyance. "Well, do you know where the blue light came from?" Kaede looked up with a surprised face and then smiled sagely.

"That is a mystery, I cannot help you with."

'Dang old ladies and their riddles! She reminds me of Gramps! They should get married. They would make a lovely couple with their frustrating riddles and long-winded stories!' Kagome grounded her teeth but counted to ten quickly. "Well then, Kaede-sama. What can you help me with?"

Kaede smiled mysteriously. 'She asked the right question.'

"I can tell you the story of Kikyo."

* * *

_Many ages ago, when my mother was but a dream of my grandmother, there lived a powerful priestess named Kikyo. Kikyo was a beautiful and kind soul. She possessed grace, honor, dignity, beauty, intelligence, but most of all, she possessed the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of the Four Souls._

_This jewel was said to be the most powerful entity alive. Yes, the jewel was alive for it contained a soul. The soul was of Midoriko, the most powerful miko that was ever to live. Her soul was combined with the many souls of demons and in the Shikon no Tama raged a continuous battle. _

_Whoever held the Shikon no Tama was said to gain exponential power and a wish. So as you can imagine, if the Shikon fell into the wrong hands it could mean the end of our world. Needless to say, it needed a pure soul to guard it. Kikyo contained this soul and held the power that was needed to protect it. _

_As time passed, Kikyo faced many dangers and was the target of many, but that didn't make Kikyo bitter. Instead it made her stronger. And she would need her strength._

_A young hanyou named Inuyasha heard of this great jewel and wished to become a full inu-youkai. For you see hanyous live hard and lonely lives for they are not accepted in neither the human nor the youkai world. He was a handsome hanyou with snow white hair and sun-colored eyes that burned with intensity. It was no wonder that he was the one to steal Kikyo's heart. _

_When he first happened upon Kikyo, he had planned to kill her and steal the jewel, as many before had tried. But as Kikyo turned to face him, he saw the same loneliness in her eyes as he had in his. _

_What was anger was now comfort, what was sadness was now happiness, and what was hate had become love. It was a blissful time for each other. Kikyo decided to give Inuyasha the jewel so he could become fully human and they could marry, but that changed with the coming of Onigumo. _

_Onigumo was a wondering thief and had a cruel and black heart. Hearing of the Shikon no Tama's power, Onigumo had tried to go after the priestess but was stopped by Inuyasha. Inuyasha could see the evil in his heart and told him to leave or he would lose his life. Onigumo agreed but vowed to return. _

_For three days Onigumo meditated in the forest, gathering evil and weak youkai, promising them great power. Soon they took the form of Naraku. Naraku was made of pure evil and lived off the blackness of Onigumo's soul. There Naraku stayed dominant. _

_Thinking that it hadn't worked, Onigumo left to wallow in self-pity, but before he had made it out of the forest he was attacked by bandits. If it hadn't been for Kikyo, Onigumo would have never fulfilled his destiny._

_As Onigumo looked upon Kikyo's face as she saved him, he felt the first signs of love. It was the first light to his dark life and he didn't want to let it go. So he faked injuries, causing Kikyo's soft heart to care for him and tend to him. As time went by and Kikyo cared for him, they found true love. Onigumo's dark heart had changed and Kikyo's love for him out-shown hers for Inuyasha._

_It is here where the story becomes unknown but it is said that Inuyasha found out about Kikyo's affair and went mad with rage and jealousy. He tortured Onigumo till Kikyo surrendered the jewel. He then used the jewel to become the full demon he had always wanted to be and then proceeded in killing Kikyo and lover with an insatiable bloodlust. But before she died Kikyo placed a barrier around the forest, trapping him inside till his true love was able to set him free. This forest became known as Inuyasha's Forest and it was the beginning of the Central Lands. _

_The evil being known as Naraku was destroyed, since he had no soul to feed on and the people lived in harmony, till they realized that on the full moon, every seven years, Inuyasha's power would become more powerful than Kikyo's and he would be able to leave the forest. _

_In order to make peace with him and prevent him from continuing his revenge, the village that raised Kikyo would pay a sacrifice to him on the night of the full moon every seven years. And this is the tragic story of Kikyo.

* * *

_

Kagome's wide crystal gray eyes stared at the old miko as she finished her tragic tale. 'Wow... I wish Grandpa's stories were more like that!' "Wow."

Kaede nodded her head in agreement before scooping up the finished soup into two wooden bowls. She handed one to Kagome and then preceded to eat. "So I suppose that this is the village and the sacred tree is?"

Kaede swallowed and set her food down."Yes this is the village, Kikyo was my great-aunt and the miko of this village. Also, the sacred tree is where Kikyo and her lover died. It is also where we place the sacrifice for Inuyasha-sama."

Kagome looked at her soup with a dazed glare. 'Poor Kikyo-sama. This Inuyasha must be a real creep!'

"Child, your food grows cold." Kaede warned as she ate hers quietly. "Hai, Kaede-sama."

After they finished their filling but bland meal Kagome mentally thought as the taste remained on her tongue, the two woman went back outside to plant herbs.

"Now child this herb is called Rosemary." Kaede explained as she pointed out the last herb. Kagome studied the plant closely then exclaimed, "My mom has this one in her garden!"

Kagome decided to help the old woman tend her garden as thanks for the meal, not to mention this herb lesson was kind of interesting. 'I'm such a dork.' Kagome thought as she sighed.

As Kaede began explaining the uses for the rosemary, a shrill scream followed by a heavy sob filled the air. "Kaede-sama! Oh! Kaede-sama! Please help me!" yelled a sobbing, female voice.

A young local village girl with wavy brown locks ran frantically into the garden. The girl's face was a nice pretty but not when it was red and puffy like now. Freckles adorned her face and her doe brown eyes were pleading. "Kaede-sama! I wish to marry Kenji! Don't make me go!"

Kagome stood off to the side filling out of place and helpless. She wanted to help! 'Poor girl, I wish I could do something.' What kind of trouble could this girl be in? She looked no more than 15 and exclaimed she had wanted to marry. 'Maybe she's pregnant... It's like afeudal soap opera!' Kagome watched closely to see watch Kaede-sama would do next.

"Child, ye know the rules. Would you rather Kenji be dead? If you do not go through tonight's Tsuki festival then we shall be in grave danger." Kaede showed no mercy in this matter. She had seen many girls plead throughout her life, and Yuki was the last person she wanted to go, but it had to be done.

Kagome held her breath and her eyes widened in surprise. 'Tsuki festival? Danger! The Tsuki festival takes place in the fall and this place appears to be in the middle of spring! And danger was never involved!' Kagome decided to let herself be known, so in a small voice she called out Kaede.

"Kaede-sama." No response.

"Oh, Kaede-sama..." Once again our heroine was left out.

"Kaede-sama!"

"Aye, child?" The old woman with the eye-patch turned to look at the flustered teen. Noticing she had also caught the stare of the young woman and now a few of her followers, Kagome's flustered cheeks soon became embarrassed ones.

"Um, What's going on?"

Before Kaede could answer, the young girl approached Kagome quickly. "Who are you? Nevermind! That doesn't matter." The girl grabbed Kagome's hands in her own and looked at her pleadingly.

"My name is Yuki and you see I have been select to be the Lady of the Tsuki festival tonight. I will wear the best kimono and eat the finest of our village foods. I will be like royalty! But, you see, I have fallen in love with Kenji, the local farmer boy. He and I have promised to marry each other since we were five and have been true to each other ever since, but I cannot marry him if I am the Lady of the festival! Please, kind one. You are not of our village but I plead you to hear my tale and show mercy upon me. Take my place!"

Yet before Yuki could utter another syllable, Kaede shouted, "No!" and slapped her hands away from Kagome's. Kagome looked at Kaede as if she were a subject in an asylum.

Kaede looked into Kagome's confused eyes and stated firmly, "You do not want to be the sacrifice."

"Sacrifice? You mean the sacrifice you mentioned was a ...a.."

"Yes, my child. It is a human sacrifice."

'A human sacrifice?' "Like you kill them and..."

"NO!" Kaede said in a hurry. "We do not kill child. We do not know what happens to the sacrifice after we leave them near the sacred tree. It is up to Inuyasha-sama, but we fear it is not good."

Kaede looked off to the side and felt helpless as she remembered all the other girls that had been sacrificed over the years. She had almost been one, but her best friend, Sango, had taken her place. She had been a fearless sacrifice, but of course, youkai exterminators are usually the bravest souls.

It seemed most of the village had followed the young girl because tons of women with different accessories and many men had followed. 'Apparently they had been preparing her for the ceremonies,' Kagome thought with concern.

"So you mean to tell me that you are going to dress her up and place her in the field that I appeared in and let this Inuyasha character have her as a sacrifice so you can spare your village?" This was ridiculous! If she ever got her hands on this Inuyasha character, boy was she gonna let him have it!

Unfortunately, it looked like Kagome was going to have her chance.

A large built man with an unruly beard pushed his way through the crowd. "Do you mean to tell me, you came from the sacred meeting place?" he asked in a deep baritone voice. Kagome squeaked and back away from the towering man. "Umm, yes?"

He turned towards Kaede and glared at her. "And you knew this? How long have you been hiding her? She can save my daughter!"

'Oh! So he's the over-protective father...' Kagome glanced at the nosy crowd but quickly tuned back in as Kaede began speaking.

"Yes, she came from the sacred field," Collective gasps were heard from the crowd and suddenly Kagome felt eyes roam over her being. Remarks came from the group and one especially snide one spoke of how that explained her unflattering and _loose_ style of kimono.

Kaede ignored the surrounding crowd and kept continuing her speech. "But she is not of this village! She does not belong in our matters."

The burly man's face flamed in fury, "Well if she entered our sacred grounds then apparently she is!"

"Call down, Mamoru." an elderly man's voice spoke. It was the village's leader and he was upset that the village's progress on the festival had stalled. "Now Kaede-sama, tell me. How old the child is and when she appeared."

Kaede sighed this was not in favor of the girl. "She appeared this morning as I was checking the sacred seals. As for her age I do not know."

The elderly man, who reminded Kagome of her grandfather, turned towards her. "Child, tell me how old are ye?"

Kagome gulped, she decided that being in the spotlight was highly overrated. "I'm 17, sir."

The old man 'hmm'ed a bit before once again spoke with Kaede. "You do realize that this child is the exact age when the Lady Kikyo died, do you not?" The old man waited as Kaede slowly nodded. "You also realize that for her to appear on this day, at this time is most certainly a sign?" Kaede looked away, she did not want to get Kagome messed up in this.

Despite the fact Kaede didn't answer, the old man continued. "You also realize the similarities, I know I was but a child when I last looked upon Kikyo, but her features were unforgettable. And they looked very close to hers."

This got the crowd in an uproar. "She is a gift from God!" ,"She is meant to be the sacrifice!", "It is her!"," Maybe its Kikyo reincarnated!"

Kagome really didn't like how things were looking, especially when the people stated she was just a reborn copy of their dead priestess. Kagome's soul wasn't old! Plus she didn't have any magic like that Kikyo girl anyway.

Kaede looked at Kagome and knew she wasn't the incarnation of Kikyo, as a trained miko she could tell. "This isn't Kikyo reincarnated, and she is not one of us; therefore, she can't be a sacrifice!" Kaede argued.

The old leader looked at Kaede and decided upon a compromise. "We shall appeal to Kikyo's magic. Kikyo shall determine who shall be the next sacrifice!"

The crowd roared in agreement and began betting on who would be chosen. The elder shook his head and looked at the sadden miko. "Kaede, I have given her a fair chance and this is all we can do."

"I understand." Kaede replied.

"I understand too."

The elder and miko looked back at Kagome who had a small but resigned smile on her face. "I understand. I am a stranger with a lot of proof against me. Not to mention that Yuki is loved and belongs here. And If I am chosen, at least I will be able to save her life and the village. Plus her father would miss her terribly."

Kagome had a soft spots for dads, ever since hers was ripped cruelly away. 'Not to mention, I was sent here for some reason and all the signs point to this.'

The old man bowed as far as he could in respect. "Thank you my child." Kaede nodded with agreement. She was proud of her new friend.

Kagome smiled and looked back towards the dark pathway. 'Plus I'm a Higurashi! I can do anything!' Kagome gulped as another warm wind blew the trees, 'I hope...'

The whole village had lined up and was silent as Kaede appealed to Kikyo's magic and spirit. "Oh mighty spirit of the beloved Kikyo, we come to you for your guidance and wisdom. May your magic speak to us and choose which you send to save your village." Kaede continued in this manner for at least five more minutes.

Kagome twitched and played with her skirt as she and the rest of the village had their bodies in a sitting position with their heads bowed to show respect. 'This is taking forever! It reminds me when Gramps wanted me to learn how to do a proper tea ceremony.' Kagome stomach growled in nervousness and hunger.

Kagome, Yuki and the village elder sat in front of the village but right behind Kaede. As Kagome's stomach growled the old man stay in the serious focus but Yuki allowed a small smile play upon her lips. Yuki was a happy and kind person, she just really didn't want to be the sacrifice. Of course, who could blame her when she had a good loyal man like Kenji.

Kagome had met Kenji before the ceremony and liked him instantly. He reminded her of her friend Hojo, who was a kind but simple spirit. He was loyal, handsome and madly in love with Yuki and Kagome couldn't bare to separate them.

As Kaede finished her prayers and chants. She told the two girls to come forward. "Now I want you to place your hand on the komainu in front of you. Once you do this, who ever Kikyo has chosen with glow with her magic." Kaede explained.

The girls looked at each other nervously then step forward. Kagome placed her right hand on the right komainu as Yuki placed her left hand on the left komainu. Soon the bright pink light filled the area and temporary blinded the village folk, but as soon as they could see again they gasped.

Kagome's body was engulfed in a comforting embrace and her skin tingled with the magic within her. She knew she was the one that had been picked.

Yuki flew back from the komainu and shielded her eyes with her arm. As the light retreated, Yuki looked to see Kagome smiling lightly at her. Kagome's entire form was surrounded by a soft pink light. Her silky raven locks floated around her in an invisible wind. She looked ethereal. Kagome's blue-gray eyes filled Yuki with warmth and Yuki whispered a small grateful thank you.

Yuki had almost wished the magic had chosen her. Kagome was such a nice person, she found out. And realized why Kaede was fighting for her.

Yuki had ALMOST wanted to be the sacrifice, but her love with Kenji won over.

As soon as Kagome had stopped glowing she was yanked into the frantic crowd. "We must fix her hair first!" "No her kimono!" "She needs to have her face done!" Kagome flinched at that one, she had remembered what geishas looked like and refused to do that. "Lets show her how to read the scrolls!"

Many of the shouts continued but they when unnoticed by Kagome who looked back at Kaede in question if she was going to follow.

Kaede smiled sadly. "I shall see you at the end of the festival, small one." Kagome nodded before she had been dragged off.

After hours of primping, measuring, fighting off the make-up ladies, and explaining that she was educated enough to read, Kagome was about to burst. 'Being treated like royalty, my foot! Yuki had really been buttering it up. No wonder the girl came running in tears. I bet this was worse than being left to that Inu-creep.'

Kagome had given that Inuyasha character a nickname after she had to sit there for at least two hours of people pulling her hair. She wanted a good name to curse at for every painful yank and tug.

Once they were finished Kagome observed herself in her room. They had adorned her body with a dark blue silk kimono and a baby blue obi. On the kimono was a small sliver dragon that flew upon pastel pink cherry blossoms. While that was nice and brought out the blue in her eyes, the job on her hair was even better.

'All that tugging and pulling was almost worth it.'

Her midnight hair had been woven in an complex design that didn't make her head seem to large, nor too small. They had also left a few strands down to frame her face, which was unmarred by make-up.

"I won that battle," stated Kagome proudly as she lifted her chin up in self-praise. Of course, the self-praise was earned after fighting those women tooth and nail. Needless to say, when Kagome entered that room, it had, had a nice wooden floor and the ladies wore simple brown kimonos. When she left, with a smirk, the room had a nice new white floor and the woman's kimonos looked like they had been painted by a drunk artist. Not to mention their faces contained a few unique marks as well.

A knock on the door let Kagome know that it was time to begin the festival. Kagome sighed as she grabbed the nearby scroll. "Here goes nothin."

A pair of luminescent amber eyes took in the jovial scene as it leaped through the surrounding trees. "Who will they send this time?" it growled to itself as it found the main attraction.

Inuyasha was late for the festival and missed the presenting of his future slave. "Probably some weeping little girl who will be as boring as usual," he grumbled as he made his way to the village. The sun was getting closer to the horizon and telling him that it was closer to the time he would play the big bad beast and scare the girl, then she would faint and he would take her.

It was a tiring process and quite annoying but that was the only way Inuyasha could meet the one who would set him free. "Damn Kikyo and destiny! Why does the girl have to be from that fucking village!"

As you can see, Inuyasha had a short temper.

Now the girl would be seating and feasting upon all sorts of delights as the others dance and played music. After that would begin the _re-enactment _of his and Kikyo's story, then the weakling would read from the scrolls and proceed to the entrance of the "sacred pathway." There everyone would say their goodbyes and then the old miko would perform the opening ceremony and hand her those stupid bow and arrows that she 'sanctified' then tell her to met the youkai, Inuyasha, at the sacred tree.

As Inuyasha thought of the usual routine, the more angrier he got. 'This Tsuki festival is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard!' He growled irritably and then began searching for the girl. He looked in the usual spot where the wench sat but she wasn't there! Half of her food was gone, but she wasn't there.

Inuyasha tried to look among the crowds for the most painted wench but none of them looked like geishas! Sure there was this one nice looking wench in a fancy blue kimono but there wasn't any paint on her face nor was she crying. In fact, she was dancing around with the other villagers and laughing.

"Feh. Must be the elder's grand-daughter or somethin'." Inuyasha grumbled.

But he found himself almost wishing that she was the "sacrifice." She didn't have too bad of a face and her figure was nice and curvy. "Oi! Damned monk is rubbing off on me..." Inuyasha grumbled as his cheeks began to glow pink.

It wasn't that Inuyasha hadn't been intimate before, it just the innocence that shown in her eyes made him feel wrong for thinking that about her. As if she were some angel, that he had dirtied with his thoughts.

Inuyasha kept staring at his "angel" till she disappeared again with some of the small children. Apparently they wanted to dance with her as well.

In order to reassure himself that he wasn't disappointed in her disappearance, Inuyasha grumbled, "Feh, good riddance. Damn, distracting wench," and resumed his search for the annoying simpering girl known as "the sacrifice."

* * *

_**Tsukikage: Moonlight**_

_Tsuki: Moon_

_Hai: Yes

* * *

_

Hey, its me again! I hope you enjoy this longer chapter! It was a bit difficult for me to write Inuyasha's part, due to the fact I'm a bit uncomfortable with cussing, but its Inuyasha. Also, I realize I made Kagome older, but I felt it would be in the best interest of her character to make her that old.I also really need to know what you guys think of the story so far, so I can tell if this is going in a good or bad direction. Next chapter involves the meeting! (Alright some Kagome and Inuyasha action!)Thanks for reading!

_Reviews are my inspiration._

_**Shout Outs:**_

**turtlerad17**: Thanks for the awesome review for my 1st chapter! I hope you like what you see.

**FallenInsaneDemon**: You also reviewed on my 1st chapter and I didn't get it till to late! Sorry for that. But I hope this update was soon enough!

**priestessmykala**: I'm so glad you think I got Kagome into character! I think it is one of the hardest things in a fanfiction piece, but she may become more OOC later on. Hopefully not to much though! I'm glad you also enjoy my daydreams too! lol. And thanks for the wonderful complement on my word usage.

**mweph**: I'm glad you think this is a good story! Oh and you might need a little more time to read this chapter. lol.


	4. Two Minds

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any other characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Tsukikage**

_By: LilBlueFairy_

Kagome was jittery. If she didn't know better, she could have sworn there was somebody watching her as she was dancing. It was a tense and unnerving gaze and it was about to drive her insane! If it wasn't for the village kids, Kagome would have screamed in frustration.

'Dang stalker,' Kagome grumbled in her mind.

After she and the children had played a bit, Kagome settled herself to watch the re-enactment of Kikyo's tragic tale. As the play progressed, Kagome found herself wondering if all this was real. It was way to surreal and reality seemed to have no place in this world.

Here Kagome sat in a beautiful vintage kimono, watched villagers perform an old version of a movie, and the smell of wood, dirt, and roasted meat ticked her nose. Small hands grasped her kimono as they watched the tale unfold. Kagome smiled and hugged the small child that sat on her lap tighter.

The children had asked her if she would sit with them during the play, instead of the pillowed seat with the more distinguished members of the village. A small balance appeared in Kagome's head. On one scale sat one of the old aging members that stared at her creepily and on the other sat the grinning children, who were giving her the biggest smile they could muster. It was a really tough choice.

Children had always made her happy and she tended to have a nurturing spirit that she inherited from her mother, who would take in every stray animal if it wasn't for Gramps allergies, who made an except for Buyo.

Kagome almost began to laugh at the look she received from members of the table, when she informed them that she was going to go sit in the dirt with the children.

One woman in a forest green kimono humped and stuck her nose up in the traditional snooty fashion and her husband merely mimicked his wife's display of disapproval.

'Well, at least we know whose in charge in that marriage, pansy.' Kagome rolled her eyes and listened to the others.

They gave disappointed and disgusted looks. The looks were soon followed by statements that stated that it wasn't fitting for a young lady, or that the children were positively filthy and that they would ruin her lovely kimono. Kagome gave them an incredulous look and soon shifted into an angry stance.

She jutted out one hip and placed a tight fist upon it as her body became rigid. Her eyes danced with a fiery light and the temperature around her small frame dropped at least 20 degrees.

Cheeks flushed, lips puckered, and people huddled in fear. Kagome's voice was rough and low as she could no longer contain her ire.

"Well, frankly I don't care about what's proper and what isn't! I'm about to become youkai-chow in about an hour, so please forgive me if I don't give a hoot about what is fitting or what will ruin the pretty kimono! Which, by the way, only serves to make sure the youkai's meal stays sanitary."

Kagome's arms folded in a challenging pose and her eyes spoke of a painful death to anyone who opposed.

The table's jaws dropped in surprise and fear, except for one, it was the elder from before. The old man gazed at her with a serious look before he began to laugh loudly. The old man laughed so hard, that soon a coughing fit shook his frail body.

Kagome's angry died down quickly and concern over-ran her features. She reached to help the old man, but he raised a shaky hand. A small smiled played on his dry lips and he motioned for her to go join the children.

Kagome really liked that man. He reminded her of her grandfather. "Thanks!" She called over her shoulder as she joined the energetic kids.

A small cry from one of the little girls next to Kagome woke her from her reminiscing. Kagome looked at the teary child and noticed that she was concentrating on the stage. Kagome looked at the stage once more and felt a tear drop fall down one of her rosy cheeks.

It seems that Kikyo had just died and cursed her ex-lover to the loneliness which he deserved.

As the actor who played the evil hanyou howled in agony, Kagome looked at all the entranced people and frowned slightly. Decided that she had done enough thinking for the day, Kagome began to relax to see the ending of the play, only to tense once more. It was that annoying feeling of someone watching her, again.

Kagome flushed with anger and bit back a frustrated groan. 'I can't even enjoy my last hour of freedom!' The continuing stare felt as if it could burn a hole through her and piece her heart. 'Image what it would felt like to see that gaze straight on.' A shudder went through her and a flood of foreboding followed.

As if the toddler in her lap could sense her fear, small hands grasped her clenching hands that held him and held them close to his little chest. Kagome blinked out of her trance and looked at the little boy named Yasuo.

His honey-brown eyes looked up into her blue ones and a sense of peace washed over her. One of Kagome's hands managed to free itself of Yatsuo's grip and placed on his black feathery soft hair. Kagome really loved kids.

Yatsuo giggled and faced towards the stage again, leaving Kagome to her now peaceful thoughts. But even with the new-found peace, the never-ending stare was still lingering in the back of her mind.

'Even now, I can't relax! Oh! When I find this creep, he is going to regret the day he stalked Kagome Higurashi!'

Unable to joy the remaining scenes of the play, Kagome quickly glanced in the direction the stare was seemingly coming from, but there was only trees. Once she had thought she had seen a pair of amber eyes, but it must have been a fluke because as soon as she blinked, they were gone.

Kagome growled underneath her breath but soon stopped as the village clapped in applause for the actors. The play had finally ended and it was time to read the scrolls and get on with destiny.

As Kagome hugged the children goodbye, a wave of nervousness over took her senses.

'I hate talking in front of people.'

Yes, it was true. The girl who would willingly sacrifice herself to an unknown but apparently vicious youkai, was terrified of speaking publicly.

The elder handed her the scroll that she would be reading from and guided her shaking body to the stage. He gave a comforting smile and whispered, "Its alright my child. You aren't facing the youkai, yet."

If the old man only knew.

As Kagome ascended the first step, she had a flashback of her first horrible experience in giving a speech.

* * *

**A young ten year old Kagome held her report confidently as she strolled to the front of the class. She had worked very hard on the paper and her mommy had told her it was wonderful. And moms are always right.**

**Not to mention Hojo, Kagome's first crush, said he couldn't wait to hear it. And if he said he couldn't wait, then Kagome wouldn't make him.**

**Hojo was the coolest, most cutest boy at school. With sandy brown hair and dashing smile that contained perfect dimples, Hojo, unknowingly, was the perfect image of prince charming. Not to mention, he was always kind and had a great sense of humor. Everyone loved Hojo. Even the resident bullies didn't mess with him.**

**Hojo held power over the school and over young Kagome's heart.**

**As she made it to the very front, Kagome turned around to see the whole class' faces looking at her. Every little curious eye, including Hojo's handsome brown ones, watched her every movement and Kagome felt the beginnings of fear form in her tummy.**

**"M-My name is Ka-Kagome Higurashi." Why was she stuttering? She wasn't afraid! But then it happened. As she began introducing her paper, a hiccup replaced the last word of the title.**

**The class began to giggle and that only seemed to make the hiccups worse. After the third or fourth hiccup, the whole class was laughing at her tomato-red face and her inability to stop the onslaught of hiccups. Even the teacher let out a chuckle but asked Kagome if she wanted to go get some water. As Kagome left, she looked back and saw her laughing classmates, but what was worse was the laughing face of Hojo.**

**His boyish charm had turned on her and was making fun of her embarrassing predicament. Even after the class's amusement had died down, Hojo would make another statement and the whole class was at it again.**

**After school, Hojo found Kagome crying at the edge of the playground and he said he was sorry. Kagome glared at him and stated that he was the biggest jerk and that she would never like him again. Of course Hojo said that girls were too icky to like, thus making Kagome angrier and earning Hojo a black eye.**

**But that's besides the point.**

**The point was that ever since then, Kagome had the curse of the hiccups. She could no longer go in front of an audience and give a speech or report. It just wasn't possible.

* * *

**

So as Kagome past the final step, she felt the beginnings of a hiccup arise. 'Oh no'

Kagome looked out among the crowd and saw a nice small clearing in the center. Kagome had an idea.

Kagome ran down the steps quickly and past the elder into the clearing. Soon the whole crowd was staring at her as if she had grown a second head.

'Here, that annoying staring can't find me, hopefully, and I won't be able to see all of the crowd so it will seem like there are less people listening to me! This has to work….'

Kagome glanced at all the people around her. 'Please God, let it work!'

* * *

Inuyasha was furious. That damn wench wasn't showing! He had waited _patiently_ for the play and even then she didn't show. 

Of course, Inuyasha wouldn't have noticed if she had shown anyway.

The same angel -'Girl!'- from the dance had shown up again, this time surrounded by children. A light giggle floated among a breeze till it hit one of Inuyasha's silver ears, making twitch back and forth as if the small sound had tickled it.

'Damn, she even laughs like an angel.'

"WHAT!" Inuyasha's eyes nearly popped out of his head and one of his clawed hands slapped a over his uncontrollable mouth. The "what" had seemed to echo among the forest and disturb the skittish birds that resided among the nearby trees.

Inuyasha began to sweat bullets and look for any signs that he might have been discovered, but luckily the village was to wrapped up in it's activities to notice.

A large breath of relief that had been withheld came flowing forth from Inuyasha's mouth as he dropped his hand to the tree branch beneath him. 'That was way to close. Way to go dumb-nuts.'

What in Earth had possessed him to say something like that? (AN: grins)

'Maybe that damn lecher is right. Maybe I do need to get laid.'

Choosing to forget the embarrassing moment had ever happened, Inuyasha resumed his study of the girl from before. It seemed she was heading back from the table that held the sacrifice and village leaders. She paused for a moment and yelled something at the old man and headed towards the children, which meant closer to him.

Inuyasha subconsciously leaned in closer to the area where the wench sat in the middle of the noisy brats. He stuck his nose in the air and sniffed delicately trying to reach the girl's scent.

"DAMN IT!"

Inuyasha clutched his nose and tears formed in his eyes. With nose hairs burning, Inuyasha hopped off to a field of power flowers to get rid of the pungent and horrid smell that claimed the insides of his nostrils.

'Damn it! Fucking skunks…'

In a small cave made out of tree roots, a small terrified skunk prayed for its life and hoped that the powerful beast that claimed its tree had left.

After the embarrassing display of running through a nearby by field with flowers, Inuyasha resettled himself in a different skunk-free tree. His amber orbs scanned the perimeter and took note that the girl was where he left her before.

Grumbling about inconvenient festivals, Inuyasha glanced to see where the puny humans were.

'Damn.'

Inuyasha's features contorted into that of disgust and hate. It was that play again. And it happened to be at the best part too, right where he was about to kill Kikyou and received that damned curse.

Inuyasha's eyes darkened and the blood began to flow to his eyes. He looked up on the villagers faces as they smiled in triumphant when Kikyou finished the curse and 'he' howled in agony.

"Damn it. I need to go kill something." But Inuyasha was curious, 'I bet that other wench is smiling at my misery as well.'

Inuyasha's spiteful eyes glared at the girl's direction, but what he saw was surprise. A single tear ran down the girl's cheek. 'Probably mourning the miko.'

"Keh. As if I care if she's mourning for me or not." Inuyasha grumbled. The children always mourned for Kikyou. Why not her too?

A golden orb shifted to look at the girl once more. Her form had suddenly stiffened and her head was bowed slightly.

The brat in her lap must have noticed the discomfort and played with the girl a bit till she relaxed. A small smile lifted one of the corners of his mouth. 'The wench can't even take care of herself. Even the baby has to take care of her.'

Inuyasha watched as she settled back down and he began to relax too. In fact to relax.

Inuyasha would glance from the stage to her every once in a while, but didn't notice when her figure became rigid again and began to look around. As Inuyasha went back to look at her he saw her eyes drift over to his bright eyes.

'Shit.'

The surprise of getting caught swayed Inuyasha's hold on the tree and to prevent the wench from catching him he merely let himself painfully drop to the world below.

"This is just not my fucking night!" Inuyasha growled as he picked himself up from the dent which he left in the ground. As he stood, he looked to where the girl once was but was now gone.

Oh well, it was time for the sacrifice to read that boring scroll and then meet him at that creepy tree again.

That giant tree had always given him the creeps. For some reason Inuyasha had the feeling that something bad was going to happen, like getting shotby an enchanted arrow or something. Not to mention it had some memories as well. 'Kikyou…'

Giving a mighty sigh, Inuyasha dust off himself off and turned to the direction of the God Tree. 'Might as well start headingover there.'

So setting off at a comfortable pace, Inuyasha walked to the tree while picking out the twigs and leaves that decided to make a home in his sliver mane and grumbling about the injustice of life.

* * *

It had worked! Not one hiccup. 'I am a genius! All hail the Great Higurashi!' Kagome silently praised herself. 

She had read the scroll without one single flaw. 'This is definitely my night, well sort of.'

Now she was walking behind the elder with her head bowed. 'This is it. Well, its been fun while it lasted. Would have been better if that creepy stalker hadn't stared at me most of the night, but at least I lost him.'

The villagers were gathered behind her, heads bowed reverently. Despite her unusual and strange behavior, this girl had given her life for them and for that they were thankful.

The solemn feel from the crowd behind Kagome began to seep into her, making her feel weary and tired. Each step took more effort than the last and Kagome desperately wished for the children.

They had stayed behind in the village, just incase the wards had failed the shrine and the demon was freed. Not to mention they had grown attached to Kagome in a short time and the parents would have to hold them to make sure that they wouldn't run after her.

As they neared they past the entrance to the shrine Kagome looked up and gave a shadowed smile. Not containing any mirth or light. The seriousness had grasped Kagome's soul and wouldn't let go.

Kaede led Kagome to the entrance of Inuyasha's forest and anointed her with holy water and said a small prayer, but as Kaede was walking away Kagome jumped her in a fierce hug.

"Goodbye and thanks." Kagome whispered in her ear and gave her a small true smile. Kaede gave a water smile in return and walked toward the villagers.

"As we present the sacrifice, may we remember those days of which Kikyou roamed among us and may her memory be sacred to thee. For the price of light we must send the one who may keep us from the dark and its unmentionable terrors."

Kagome grimaced as she looked into the rapidly darkening sky. 'What a wonderful speech. Really gets me excited about my lovely journey to unmentionable terrors. Maybe, if I'm lucky, she'll tell me even more _appealing_ things.'

Kaede continued in this matter till she finally faced Kagome. With her eyes, or eye, cold and unfeeling she began to chant. A small tear made its way down her cheek but still her face remained stoic.

"Step into the unknown, sacrifice. Deliver us from this evil!"

Kagome gave a brave smile and her eyes lit with a holy fire. Nodding her head at Kaede, she set off to fulfill her destiny.

Passing the glowing Komainu, Kagome walked into the darkening woods.

Kaede finished the chant and said a small prayer, "May ye find no harm." Kaede wiped her brow that had gather sweat and looked at the fallen sun. It was slowly dying and cold winds swept past her, only to change direction.

"Hmm.. Seems like change is approaching."

* * *

The foliage around Kagome rustled and whispered of dark nightmares to her imagination. 'I will not be freaked out by some stupid sticks and leaves!' 

She straightened her back and kept on at a steady pace, it wasn't until she heard the dark chuckling that she faltered. She stumbled a bit when the dark, throaty chuckle shook her to the core.

Turning around quickly with adrenaline bursting through her veins, Kagome's eyes took in …. the empty space?

Apparently this creep was messing with her and Kagome didn't like being messed with. Feeling an angry twitch form in right eyebrow, Kagome clenched her hands and kept moving.

The chuckle had deepened but as Kagome saw the clearing, the laughinghad stopped. Kagome looked at the God Tree and noticed that the sky had finally reached night. Stars dotted the sky and stole Kagome's breath away.

'I've never seen so many stars in my life.'

The beauty of the sky heightened when Kagome saw the full moon. Her mouth parted slightly to allow the sweet gasp that she took in realizing the beauty that was revealed to her.

So lost in her amazement, she didn't notice the presence behind her. Well she didn't notice it till a clawed hand wrapped itself around her torso and drew her back into 'a wall? No…' It was a hard warm chest that rose and fell with each breath.

Kagome froze in fear and lost all thought when the being ran a hand with claws through her hair, as if to test it.

'Claws? Ok, hearing about it is one thing, but experiencing it is entirely different!'

But Kagome's thoughts disappeared once again as the youkai sniffed her hair quietly then moved to the junction of her shoulder and neck.

'Ok, so he's just sniffing. That's good. I can handle sniffing! Now about how to remove this blasted arm holding me! Although, I don't really wa… NO. Bad Kagome! Bad. Don't get all hormonal on me now!'

Kagome began to squirm to see if the person would move his arm, but it got a different reaction all together.

A low growl, that rumbled the chest that Kagome was held against, filled her ears, telling her squirming was a big _no, no_.

But being a Higurashi, Kagome wasn't about to bow down to some whim of a cranky youkai! Squirming even harder, Kagome thought she was nearly free. But the man behind her had a different plan.

His clawed fingers dug into her side, leaving tiny cuts ensuring that if she struggled anymore that those cuts would become something much more.

Sucking air through her teeth, Kagome tried to still her nerves. Meanwhile the captor had nudged her head to the side to allow more access to her long, slender neck.

'Oh my gosh! This isn't a youkai! It's a vampire, like on Buffy! I don't want to become a member of the undead!' Her mind wailed but instead of protesting loudly like she wanted, Kagome was able to manage only a whimper.

Soon the sensation ofscraping fangs grazed her neck and a warm tongue dart out.

Giving a loud squeak, Kagome jumped in the being's arms and grasped the arm that held her. She dug her soft human nails in, even though it did no good.

Anannoyingly sexy, deep chuckle filled the air and a warm puff of air tickled Kagome's sensitive ear.

"Should I eat you now or later?"

* * *

Inuyasha entered the clearing and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting and the sacrifice was on her way. It was time. 

As the last glimpse of sunlight disappeared over the horizon, pain flowed throughInuyasha's being.

It felt as if a thousand swords had stabbed him to his very core. Heat and electricity filled his veins and Inuyasha clutched his head in agony before he let out a long pain-filled howl. As the pain tormented Inuyasha's mind, his body began to change.

His senses sharpened, fangs grew to caress his bottom lip, his once manageable claws had lengthened into deadly daggers and the once clear skin upon his cheekbones now bore the jagged purple marks that told of his noble lineage.

The hanyou had left and a youkai stood in its place.

As a hanyou, Inuyasha was in control. He was able to reject his dark youkai nature but still possess the insight and instinct of both kinds.

But as a full-blood youkai, he was bordering on madness. His darker instincts came into play and one small slip could send the inu-youkai into a unquenchable bloodlust.

The youkai was almost a different person, but wasn't. It was merely the darker side that Inuyasha embraced, that possessed a deadly elegance with an addiction to instinctive thought.

And his instinctive thought was telling him that the most delectable scent was coming this way.

Inuyasha raced among the trees, adrenaline pumping into his system. This strange presence called to his blood, it made his nerves sing with anticipation, and promised satisfaction.

'It must be the sacrifice.' Inuyasha thought as he licked his lips.

As he felt the calling of the sacrifice get stronger, the feminine form ahead began to grow clearer. Always enjoying a good game, Inuyasha leapt out of the girl's sight and hid among the leaves.

The young woman had her shoulders squared and looked as if she was going into battle, even though the mere rustle of the foliage around her cause her muscles to tense with fright.

Inuyasha had to commend the young woman for her attempt for courage but he couldn't help but to chuckle at the comical sight the young sprite made.

At his deep chuckle, the young sprite looked around in apprehension. 'I could have some fun with this…'

Inuyasha followed the girl, confusing her with his amusement. Right before she could see theclearing, Inuyasha stood behind her and laughed, causing her to whirl around in fear. The little one was quite amusing.

Her stance told of anger and Inuyasha laughed harder as he played with her some more.

After she made it to the clearing, Inuyasha heard her give a small gasp at the night sky. He smirked, allowing a fang to rest over his lip and gazed at her soft curves from the behind her. 'While, I admitthe skybeautiful, I find this enchanting young one more entertaining.'

Inuyasha could no longer fight his desire to hold this woman, to breath in her essence and to taste her warm, flushed skin.

He pulled her tight against him and reviled in their nearness. His clawed hand plunged into the silky raven waves before him and enjoyed the soft texture of her hair. He lifted it to his nose a took a teasing whiff, paying more attention to the girl's reaction more than the smell.

Her body tensed in alarm and then she began her torture.

Her small form squirmed against Inuyasha's larger one and sent pleasurable shocks down his spine, but now was not the time for pleasure. It was time to indulge.

Growling his disapproval of her movement, Inuyasha was about to continue his exploration till the girl squirmed more. Did the girl wish to do it on the forest floor?

But the tense jerkyanimation of her body and the trace of fear in the air, told him that it was far from it.

He held her form tighter and dug his claws inher sideto prevent any more movement. She soon stilled and got the message. Inuyasha merely smirked.

'Now back to business.' Inuyasha moved the silky locks out of his way and sniffed herenticing scent whichwas locatednext to her jugular, or her life force.

After taking a sample of the scent, what happened next in Inuyasha's mind was only to be described as pleasure, comfort, pain, and loneliness.

Pleasure and comfort from the gentle combination of spring and lavender with a hint of power, and pain and loneliness from the harsh reality that this scent didn't belong to him and reminded him of how long he went without it.

'Well we will just have to ramify those bad feelings now won't we?' Inuyasha thought to himself as he grazed the young woman's neck with his deadly fangs. As if to apologize for nearly scratching her, Inuyasha allowed a moist pink tongue to taste her savory skin. It was heaven on earth with a side of whip cream.

The sacrifice gave a startled squeak and jumped in his arms.

Inuyasha gave a mischievous smile and chuckled at the antics of the woman he was holding.

His chuckle soon died down and his tongue yearned for another delightful taste. Smelling her hair once more, he leaned near her ear and lightly teased, "Should I eat you now or later?"

That was a bad move.

* * *

_**Tsukikage: Moonlight

* * *

**_

Hey! Sorry for the long wait. Life got a little busy, but I hope that this chapter will make up for some of it. So what do you think about the characterization? I know its not like the characters much but Fanfiction is well fanfiction. Please tell me what you think about the story so far. The ending was a bit more darker but the story is relatively light, I promise. I don't know if I'm capable of writing something dark, so no worries. Thanks for reading!

_Reviews are my inspiration._

_**Shout Outs:**_

**Agent-doo:** I'm so glad you like this twist with the Inuyasha cast! I love A.U.s and enjoy reading different plotlines. I hope that you've enjoyed this new turn of events.

**Palikani:** I mean. Wow. I felt so honored! I've enjoyed Inuyasha fictions for along time. They're really good. I'm glad your friend wanted to you to try them! I hope I'm doing good enough for your to keep on reading IY fics.

**Elena:** I'm so sorry! I wanted to updated so bad! Especially after I read your reviews (which thanks for the multiple!). Please forgive this lowly one for not updating quick enough!

**Priestessmykala:** I'm glad you've enjoyed my characterization so far! I hope this chapter pleases you!

**xXaLwAyZ-LosTXx: **Yep, this is defiantly and Inu/Kag! I squealed when I you called my story interesting and I got a "friggin awesome"! Not to mention that I can keep you guessing. That is something I'm trying to achieve and thank you for reviews! (Three times! Woot!)

**FallenInsaneDemon:** Sorry, it wasn't soon enough. I'll try to go quicker! Thanks for your support!


End file.
